


Phantom Thieves of Hearts: The Series - Episode #5 "Makoto-Sama: Stealing Hearts is War!"

by Farva5



Series: Phantom Thieves of Hearts: The Series [5]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Board game, Fundraiser, Game of Life, Gen, No Persona 5: The Royal Spoilers, Student Council, envy - Freeform, gala - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:15:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26584255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farva5/pseuds/Farva5
Summary: Set between Okumura and Niijima's Palaces, this is a pitch for an ongoing series following the Phantom Thieves of Hearts, as they steal hearts and grow closer as a team.This week, Makoto Niijima is being seduced by her Vice President! But with Makoto suspicious of his intentions, the Phantom Thieves discover a web of broken hearts within Shujin Academy. All with a Student Council Fundraiser Gala to plan! Can Makoto sort out his heart in time, or will it be game over for the Phantom Thieves?NOTE: Maruki and Kasumi both appear in this one, but without any spoilers of their storylines.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren & Niijima Makoto, Amamiya Ren & Takamaki Ann, Amamiya Ren & Yoshizawa Kasumi, Kawakami Sadayo & Maruki Takuto, Kitagawa Yusuke & Sakura Futaba, Kurusu Akira & Niijima Makoto, Kurusu Akira & Takamaki Ann, Niijima Makoto & Okumura Haru, Niijima Makoto & Original Character(s), Niijima Makoto & Persona 5 Protagonist, Niijima Makoto & Takao Eiko, Persona 5 Protagonist & Takamaki Ann
Series: Phantom Thieves of Hearts: The Series [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1756027
Comments: 9
Kudos: 10





	1. Act 1

**Author's Note:**

> A few notes on how the tv show would function:
> 
> 1\. Although referred to in the script as "Ren", my intent is to never say the protagonist's name, not unlike the tv series Fleabag.
> 
> 2\. Assume all Confidants have been maxed, though Ren went the friendship route with everyone. Party members will still use their tier 1 Personas however.
> 
> 3\. The "series regulars" would be: Ren, Ann, Ryuji, Morgana, Yusuke, Makoto, Futaba, Haru, with Kawakami and Sojiro (yes I've even figured out the "with" and "and" credits)
> 
> 4\. The intent is to keep as strictly to canon as possible, though some concessions are made to help the show flow. Like... Obviously her vice president exists, but we never meet him, so... I took a lot of liberties.

INT. STUDENT COUNCIL ROOM. AFTER SCHOOL.

Makoto is standing in front of the other members of the Student Council. Most prominent is her vice president, TAKU KOHAMA. Tall with light hair, confident air. Definitely meant to look like Miyuki Shirogane from _Kaguya-Sama_. Also there is KONOMI, secretary. Short and cute. Makoto is giving a presentation.

MAKOTO

As you all know, our fundraiser gala at the National Museum of Art is this weekend, so I hope all of you will be in attendance! Though there will be dinner and dancing, so a date is heavily suggested. Or you could go stag! But hopefully after our school’s… dubious year, we can help pull it back into a reputable status! I have faith in us. I’ll see you all then, okay? You need to be early to help set it up!

There’s a groan of acceptance from the other members.

MAKOTO

Thank you. You are all dismissed.

Everyone gets up to leave. Makoto pulls her back together.

KONOMI

See you tomorrow, Niijima-senpai!

MAKOTO

I’ll see you Konomi-chan.

Taku hangs behind.

MAKOTO

Kohama-san, do you need something?

TAKU

No… just thought I could walk with you.

MAKOTO

Oh… um… that’s not necessary.

TAKU

I insist.

MAKOTO

Well… thank you.

INT. SHUJIN HALLWAY. MOMENTS LATER.

Taku and Makoto are walking out together.

MAKOTO

So… after I graduate, will you run for President? You’ve been an excellent VP.

TAKU

Yeah, it's always been my dream to be class president. Must be a really nice feeling, to have everyone behind you.

MAKOTO

Well, I would gladly endorse you. I don't know about "everyone behind you", it's not like any of these students like me.

TAKU

Hey, you got elected, didn’t you?

Haru and Ann are walking down the hall, they stop when they see the two.

MAKOTO

I don’t know…

Taku takes Makoto’s hands.

TAKU

You’re incredible, Makoto. If people don’t see that, that’s their problem.

Makoto turns beet red, and sees Haru and Ann, working really hard to make it seem like they aren’t eavesdropping.

MAKOTO

Oh! My- My friends! I have… to talk… to them… I’ll see you later, Kohama-san. I’m sorry.

She pulls her hands out.

TAKU

No problem! I’ll see you later!

Makoto walks past him, still red. Taku leaves. Makoto gets to Ann and Haru.

HARU

Who was that?

MAKOTO

It was no one!

ANN

I know him! That was Taku Kohama, wasn’t it?

MAKOTO

...yes.

HARU

Who is that?

ANN

Isn’t he your VP? He was in my class first year here. You like younger men, don’t you Makoto?

Makoto is somehow redder than before.

MAKOTO

I do **not** like Taku like that!

HARU

He does appear to like you like that.

MAKOTO

Can we drop this?

ANN

Fine, fine. Just one more question.

MAKOTO

(exasperated)

What is it?

ANN

Is he your date to the gala?

Makoto storms off.

INT. REN'S ATTIC. LATER.

Ryuji is lying on the bed. Makoto is looking over plans at the table. Yusuke is sketching. Haru and Ann are shopping online. Ren is feeding Morgana. Futaba walks in as the scene starts.

RYUJI

Do we haveta go to this thing Makoto?

MAKOTO

You don't "have to", but you're my friends and it's for the school. So I'd like you to.

FUTABA

Go to what?

HARU

The student council is putting on a fundraiser gala. Mako-chan is organizing it.

FUTABA

Do I get to go?

MAKOTO

Not usually, but being friends with the Student Council president does have its perks.

FUTABA

Woo hoo! Can't wait to go to a fancy schmancy party!

YUSUKE

It will be nice to see another of your school's functions.

FUTABA

Oh! We have a Mementos request, don't we?

RYUJI

Yep. Another cyberbully.

REN

Rikako Matsuno. Shujin first year. It's an anonymous poster, saying she is pretty relentless towards them.

ANN

What is wrong with these girls? Are we the only nice kids in Shujin?

RYUJI

Real crazy of you to call me a nice kid.

HARU

I'm sure Mako-chan would say Taku-kun as well.

Makoto blushes

MAKOTO

Can you guys give it a rest?

RYUJI

What’s up with this?

ANN

(sing-song)

Makoto’s got a crush!

MAKOTO

I do not!

REN

Who’s Taku?

ANN

Taku Kohama. He’s our year. And Makoto’s vice president.

YUSUKE

He sounds like a worthy partner for you then, Makoto.

MAKOTO

Can we please just go to Mementos?

The app activates

INT. MEMENTOS. ???

The team is standing opposite RIKAKO MATSUNO: short with long dark hair, bow in her hair. Very “moe”.

SHADOW RIKAKO

Why… Why are you here? What do the Phantom Thieves want with me?

ANN

We know you’ve been cyberbullying people Rikako.

SHADOW RIKAKO

Oh… it’s about that huh? I’m just as much the victim! He thinks he can go around breaking hearts… well he’s going to pay for it! I **know** I’m not the only one! He’s going after every girl in Shujin! So yeah, maybe I’ve been too aggressive online, but he deserves it!

REN

Who’s the guy?

ANN

How many girls?

SHADOW RIKAKO

You wouldn’t believe me if I told you…

Shadow Rikako transforms into a shadow, Narcissus. She begins to fire off wind attacks that span the whole field. Ryuji is knocked backwards. Everyone else is hit but is holding their ground.

MORGANA

We have to do something now and fast!

REN

Got any ideas?

MORGANA

I’ll block while you and Panther use fire attacks!

ANN

Got it!

MORGANA

Zorro!

Zorro appears, and stands tall in front of the wind. It creates a barrier for Ren and Ann to stand behind.

REN

Mada!

ANN

Carmen!

Their personas appear. The pair shoot fire attacks, and Narcissus calms down, but is not defeated. Makoto has Johanna summoned.

MAKOTO

I’ve got this!

She rides in, jumps off of Johanna, and lands one solid punch on Narcissus, turning back to Shadow Rikako.

ANN

Tell us who the bully is!

SHADOW RIKAKO

I’m… not sure… telling you… will make you believe me.

MAKOTO

We want to help.

SHADOW RIKAKO

It’s… it’s…

She dissolves into white light, leaving behind an item.

HARU  
If only she told us!

MORGANA

It seems like a mystery is afoot in Shujin Academy. I think we’ll have to get to the bottom of this.

MAKOTO

I can’t sit idly by as President if there’s someone ruining classmates' lives.

FUTABA

Well there’s not much you can do here. We should go home.

INT. SHUJIN ACADEMY - ROOM 2D. NEXT MORNING.

Ren and Ann sit at their desks before class.

ANN

I’m guessing you don’t have any leads?

REN

Well the only people I know here are you guys and Mishima, so no, I don’t really.

ANN

I’ve asked around to the few girls that will talk to me. A couple of them are definitely victims but they seem scared. He’s instilled a lot of fear in them, I can tell. It’s like Kamoshida all over again.

REN

Maybe… we need an outsider’s perspective.

ANN

Like who?

Ren turns and nods his head to the front of the room: Kawakami. Ren gets up and Ann follows. Kawakami is at her desk, mindlessly grading papers.

KAWAKAMI

(without looking up)

If you two want to preemptively turn in your cell phones before I catch you texting today, that would be a huge help.

REN

We were… actually hoping you could help.

KAWAKAMI

Oh?

(looking up)

Well that’s a teacher’s job! What is it?

ANN

Have you heard any… rumors?

KAWAKAMI

About you two? Plenty.

REN

No… about a boy that’s playing with students’ hearts.

KAWAKAMI

If you think any student tells me anything, you're dead wrong. Besides you, of course.

Kawakami sighs, and pauses for a moment. She takes a moment to think.

KAWAKAMI

There is another teacher that probably knows something though.

Kawakami looks around for a second, then hands them a hall pass.

INT. MARUKI'S OFFICE. MOMENTS LATER.

Ren and Ann are seated at his couch. Ann is eating snacks, Ren is leaning forward. TAKUTO MARUKI is sitting forward as well.

MARUKI

A student that's playing with women's hearts? Yes, I know something about this.

REN

Really? You do?

MARUKI

I mean, plenty of students have come to me for advice on this sort of subject. Never knew they were related, even if they all sounded the same.

ANN

(Mouth full)

Can you tell us who it is?

MARUKI

I'd love to help, I would. But… student/doctor confidentiality. It would be terribly inappropriate for me to reveal specific details of something someone said.

REN

I understand.

ANN

(still mouth full)

How… about a hint?

MARUKI

I guess… you are using this information for good, right?

REN

Absolutely.

MARUKI

Alright… he's closer to one of your friends than you might realize. There. That's vague enough.

REN

Thank you… I think.

Ren and Ann get up to leave.

MARUKI

Take some snacks!

Before he finishes his sentence, Ann is already shoving food into her jacket pocket.

INT. STUDENT COUNCIL OFFICE. LUNCH.

Haru and Makoto are eating lunch together.

MAKOTO

Have you found any leads?

HARU

Unfortunately not, Mako-chan.

MAKOTO

Me neither.

The door flies open to reveal EIKO walking in.

EIKO

Mako! Can we talk? I can, like, come to the president for advice and stuff, right?

MAKOTO

Of course Eiko, what's wrong?

EIKO

Do you know a first year named Rikako Matsuno?

Haru and Makoto share a look

EIKO

She's super sweet, we're in a club together. She's acting super strange today! I think something's wrong.

MAKOTO

How… How has she changed?

EIKO

So she had a secret boyfriend here at school. Wouldn't tell me anything about him. A couple weeks ago, he broke up with her. After that she became really obsessive and was messing with him online. Then today, she's super mellow! Almost creepy. I think he got to her. Like… I think he threatened her into silence or something.

MAKOTO

Oh wow.

EIKO

I mean you remember my situation, right? This guy really sounds like Tsukasa. I think he’s got countless girls like this.

MAKOTO

That’s serious… so she told you nothing about him?

EIKO

Oh! Once she let slip he was a second year. That's it. Apparently he forced her to keep it a secret.

MAKOTO

Interesting… thank you Eiko. I'll get to the bottom of this.

EIKO

Thank you so much Mako!

Eiko leaves.

HARU

Hmm… She is definitely talking about our guy.

MAKOTO

Yes… but it's not enough.

Ren, Ann, and Ryuji walk in the door.

RYUJI

You havin' a meeting without us?

HARU

Just talking amongst ourselves.

ANN

We found something!

MAKOTO

We did too. Eiko told me it's a second year doing this.

REN

Maruki said that it's someone close to one of us.

They all stop and think.

REN

Well if it was Mishima it would be a different hint.

ANN

And every guy either wants to bully me or hit on me.

MORGANA

Poor Lady Ann.

RYUJI

I guess it could be a track guy? But that doesn't seem right.

MAKOTO

You guys… it's obvious.

HARU

Who?

MAKOTO

Taku Kohama.

They all share a look of surprise.

MAKOTO

He is a second year, who's only close to one of us. And most importantly, he's one of the few students who has enough clout to keep these girls silent.

MORGANA

Well there's only one way to know for sure.

Ren pulls out his phone.

REN

Taku Kohama.

NAV VOICE

Match found.

They're all shocked. Makoto looks shell shocked.

MAKOTO

I can't believe…

ANN

I'm so sorry Makoto.

MAKOTO

I just can’t believe any student council member would betray my trust like this… to go out of their way to hurt so many people… 

REN

I don’t mean to pressure you, but you are the only one that can find out what his palace is.

MAKOTO

Of… of course. I’ll talk to him after the meeting today, see what I can find.

HARU

We’re counting on you, Mako-chan.

The rest of the team leaves as Makoto stays in the room for a moment. Makoto drops her head against the table, and just screams for a second.

INT. STUDENT COUNCIL OFFICE. AFTER SCHOOL.

Makoto is once again up front while the rest of the club, including Taku, are listening. Taku is on his phone.

MAKOTO

Konomi-chan, you’ve got the music all lined up, correct?

KONOMI

Yep! They’ll be there at seven.

MAKOTO

Perfect! Kohama-kun?

Taku doesn’t react.

MAKOTO

Kohama-kun? Are you listening?

TAKU

(startled)

Oh! Sorry. It was my... sister.

KONOMI

You don't have-

TAKU

What do you need, Mako?

MAKOTO

The food is all lined up for Saturday, right?

TAKU

Absolutely. I got an invoice from the caterers.

MAKOTO  
That’s great! It’s a little early, but I think we’re all set. You guys are all free to go.

Everyone leaves. Taku again waits for Makoto.

MAKOTO

You don’t have to keep waiting for me.

TAKU

It’s my pleasure, really.

MAKOTO

Do you want to get coffee? I know a great place in Yongen-Jaya.

TAKU

That’s a bit of a way out, but sure! I love discovering new places.

MAKOTO  
Perfect.

INT. LEBLANC. HALF HOUR LATER.

Ren, Futaba, and Sojiro are working behind the counter. Taku walks in first, with Makoto behind.

FUTABA

Hey Ma-

Makoto silently waves her hands, signaling to not say anything. Futaba awkwardly turns to Ren.

FUTABA

...hey man, can you grab that coffee behind you?

REN

Sure…?

Makoto and Taku take a seat. Ren makes his way over.

TAKU

So what did you want to talk about?

MAKOTO

You, I guess. We’ve been a team for six months now, I figured we should be friends.

TAKU

Just friends?

Ren approaches.

REN

Welcome to Leblanc. What will you two order?

MAKOTO

Can I have a cup of the Hawaiian Kona?

TAKU

And I’ll have… black.

REN

Coming right up.

Ren leaves.

MAKOTO

So… what do you do, when you’re not at the club?

TAKU

Oh plenty of things. Read, workout, hike, write… anything to improve myself, to be more of a well rounded, impressive person.

MAKOTO

Do you have any other in school activities?

TAKU

Nope. Can’t say I do. If I don’t have a club meeting I just head straight back to my home. Come on, it’s your turn. What does the dignified President Niijima do to relax?

MAKOTO

Relax?

TAKU

Yeah! Relax. How do you choose to play with your free time?

MAKOTO

Wow… I guess I don’t know. I study, mostly.

TAKU

Ugh Mako! You’ve got to live a little! Roll the die, see where life will take you!

MAKOTO

Yes… I suppose. I think I have a rebellious spirit in me somewhere.

TAKU

I’d love to see her someday. Stop being so reserved, show me your hand.

MAKOTO

Maybe someday Taku-kun.

TAKU

Well I’ll take that as a win.

He sees the clock, and looks surprised. He takes Makoto’s hands.

TAKU

Oh no! I’ve gotta jump. I’ll see you tomorrow, Mako.

Taku guzzles his coffee in one go, and leaves.

SOJIRO

Who’s that clown?

MAKOTO

My vice president.

SOJIRO

I don’t care for him.

FUTABA

I don’t either.

REN

Hey, is it cool if we hang out upstairs for a second?

SOJIRO

Alright. If there’s a rush though I’m calling you down!

MAKOTO

Understood.

Sojiro laughs

SOJIRO

I meant those two! You’re fine Makoto.

They head upstairs.

INT. REN’S ROOM. MOMENTS LATER.

MAKOTO

I’m afraid he didn’t give us much to work with…

REN

Yeah… he was very cagey.

FUTABA

Seriously? He gave us all the clues.

MAKOTO

He did?

FUTABA

“Turn”, “roll the die”, “show your hand”, “play”, “jump”. They’re all board game terms! I bet it’s a board game!

REN

Is… is that even possible?

FUTABA

After everything we’ve been through you’re asking if the Metaverse has limits?

REN

I suppose you’re right.

FUTABA

(into phone)

Taku Kohama. Board game.

NAV VOICE

Match found.

REN

We know what the location is… let’s call the others and head in immediately.

FUTABA

I like the way you think!

END OF ACT ONE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Naming all the guest characters after combinations of Ocean Waves characters has to be my most niche reference yet


	2. Act 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried something a little different with this Palace this time, wasn't just walking forward and fighting Shadows. I wanted to create a Palace that wouldn't work as a video game level. Not sure how successful I was at that but I'm happy with it.

INT. BOARD GAME. ???

The Phantom Thieves fall from the roof. They are already in their outfits. The room is entirely white, with the walls flickering, almost like tv screens. There are standees of buildings and the like a bit in the distance.

RYUJI

What is this place?

YUSUKE

It could do with some additional colors. Not even Pollock would leave something this white.

REN

The Keyword was “board game”… but I don’t see one.

SHADOW TAKU (O.C.)

That’s because you’re standing on it.

Everyone looks down, to see they are standing on a “Start” space.

RYUJI

So what, we just follow the path to the end, and the treasure appears? This’ll be easy.

Shadow Taku descends gracefully from the ceiling. He’s dressed like Uncle Moneybags.

SHADOW TAKU

Not quite. You’ll have to beat me. But I promise, if you do, I’ll show you where the treasure is.

MAKOTO

What’s the catch?

SHADOW TAKU

No catch. Of course if you lose to me, well… my heart can be quite unforgiving. I’m sure Rikako told you as much. That’s how you found out, isn’t it?

ANN

Among other things.

SHADOW TAKU

So sad that she had to expose herself like that… Well, I did tell you guys to steal her heart. I just didn’t think she’d go blabbing about it.

MAKOTO

Wait, you were the one who posted on the Phan-Site?

SHADOW TAKU

Isn't it obvious? She was harassing me after all. And if it got her to shut up, well, it would’ve killed two birds with one stone.

HARU

That is unforgivable!

SHADOW TAKU

If she exposed me, it would be all over.

REN

What do you get out of this anyway?

SHADOW TAKU

Win the game, and maybe I’ll cue you in.

A spinner piece descends from the ceiling.

SHADOW TAKU

We will play a game of Jinsei.

ANN

Jinsei?

MAKOTO

I think the title is the same abroad, “The Game of Life”.

ANN

Oh yeah! I used to love playing this game.

MORGANA

I assume this won’t be like any other game?

SHADOW TAKU

The cat speaks the truth! Indeed. We’ll be playing the Game of Our Lives. Starting from birth, the blue squares will give you money, the red squares will take away money, and white does nothing. Be ready to relive the best moments of your lives!

MAKOTO

Alright, I'll go first.

She steps up and spins. She lands on a red space. A memory plays. A toddler Makoto is chasing after a child Sae, and falls and scrapes her knee. Toddler Makoto starts crying. Real Makoto starts crying too.

ANN

What's going on here? Why did we watch Queen's memory?

SHADOW TAKU

I told you: it's the Game of Our Lives. She landed on a negative space, we see a negative memory. Also she fights a shadow.

MAKOTO

I do wh-

A Shadow slams into Makoto, knocking her back. She pulls off her mask, and Johanna arrives. The rest do the same, but nothing happens. Ren tries to fire his gun, but it won't.

SHADOW TAKU

She landed on the space, she has to fight it. That's the rules.

Makoto is hit a couple more times but takes it out easily.

SHADOW TAKU

Who wants to go next?

FUTABA

My turn!

She runs up and spins. She gets a blue space, just in front of Makoto. A memory plays of Wakaba making curry for a baby Futaba.

FUTABA

Oh wow… there… isn't a Shadow coming for me, right?

SHADOW TAKU

Of course not. This is a positive space. I shall spin.

Shadow Taku spins, and lands on a negative space, but it turns blue underneath him.

MORGANA

Hey no fair!

Shadow Taku waves his hand dismissively. A memory plays, of his parents talking to a young Taku

TAKU’S MOM (FLASHBACK)

You'll do everything you can dream and more, Taku. President, CEO, doctor… anything you want. And you'll have the perfect woman by your side when you do it. Everything will be perfect for you Taku.

The memory disappears. The Phantom Thieves all exchange looks.

REN

Powerful childhood memory.

SHADOW TAKU

It was a memory. It was very formative for me. Nothing else.

ANN

Sure, that’s it.

MONTAGE

-They all individually spin. Morgana lands on a positive space but nothing happens.

-Ren lands on neutral spaces every time.

-The rest land on a mix, with good and bad memories appearing.

INT. BOARD GAME. LATER.

They are at the middle school phase. Shadow Taku is in the lead, both in terms of money and place on the board. He spins and gets another positive space. The memory is him with a girl on the middle school rooftop. They are talking.

GIRL (FLASHBACK)

So what do you want to be when you grow up, Taku-kun?

TAKU (FLASHBACK)

Oh, I think maybe the prime minister. Oh! Or I could run a business. Or be something else with power.

GIRL (FLASHBACK)

That sounds so nice! I bet you can do it.

TAKU (FLASHBACK)

What do you want to do?

GIRL (FLASHBACK)

Oh… I don’t really know! I’ve always loved to sow. I think maybe I’ll stay in town, run a small store. I want to make people happy.

Taku visibly loses interest in her as she talks. He looks bored. He gets up and starts to leave.

GIRL (FLASHBACK)

Where are you going?

TAKU (FLASHBACK)

I think I’m done here.

Taku leaves. The memory ends.

ANN

That was a happy memory? How?

TAKU

It was when I first realized that I don’t have time for ordinary girls. That my spouse has to be extraordinary. So yes, in my life, I’ve broken a lot of girls' hearts. But it is all because they are not worthy of being my wife.

HARU

Who are you to determine a woman’s worth?

REN

We just have to beat him and he’ll never do that again.

Yusuke walks up to the spinner. Ahead of him is high school, and almost entirely negative memories.

YUSUKE

I suppose it is my turn. Let’s see what it brings.

Yusuke spins. He arrives at a negative square. The memory plays, it’s him, late at night, painting for Madarame, while he is critiquing him. Yusuke is shaken by the memory.

YUSUKE  
I know… it is so recent… but it feels like a lifetime ago.

The shadow appears and attacks Yusuke, he struggles with it, and does not defeat it when the spinner appears before Ryuji.

RYUJI

You good Fox?

YUSUKE

I will be shortly!

RYUJI

Alright, let's see what lies before me.

He spins, and it’s negative. He sees the day Kamoshida breaks his leg. Ryuji is silent.

ANN

Skull? Are you okay?

RYUJI

(choking up)

What? Of course! We got him back, didn’t we?

The shadow appears, and Ryuji as well begins to fight. The spinner appears before Ann.

ANN

Do your worst, stupid spinner.

She spins it. The memory is of watching Shiho standing on the ledge, and everyone gawking. The memory cuts out right as she jumps.

ANN

(crying)

I… I can’t… Shiho!

The shadow appears, and Ann, enraged, begins to attack. The spinner appears before Makoto.

MAKOTO

(determined)

It’s my turn to spin.

She does. She lands on a negative space. She’s in her apartment in middle school. She arrives at the door to see police officers. Makoto begins to cry, and tries to turn away from the memory. It just starts playing all around her.

MAKOTO

No… no… anything but this. Please, if you have any mercy in you…

SHADOW TAKU

It’s the rules. You got this memory.

The shadow appears behind Makoto, and begins to attack her. She cannot get up, lost in her memory.

REN

Am I allowed to spin?

ANN

What the hell? Look at Queen!

REN

I’ve got this.

He spins, and goes past Shadow Taku, into the high school phase. He reaches a negative space. It begins to show his encounter with Shido, but suddenly glitches into blue, and quickly shows Ren meeting each of the Phantom Thieves.

SHADOW TAKU

What? How is this possible? That was a negative memory!

REN

Maybe at the time. But if that never happened, I would never have become a Phantom Thief. I would never have met my closest friends. Without it, I’m not Joker. So I’m glad that I was sued, I’m glad I protected that woman. It made me who I am.

Everyone’s squares begin to glitch, and turn blue, showing the first time they joined the Phantom Thieves. The shadows they were fighting disappear.

MAKOTO

Jo… Joker…

REN

I mean it Queen. Without you we’re nothing. I know how hard this Palace is for you, but that’s why we’re here beside you.

Makoto stands up.

MAKOTO

You’re absolutely right. Now let me spin!

The charts are increasing, they are gaining more and more money, and are going to surpass Shadow Taku. Makoto spins, and she gets enough to almost reach the end. It shows the first Student Council Meeting.

MAKOTO (FLASHBACK)

It’s so good to see you all! I know we were all running for our positions, but I think introductions are in order. I’m Makoto Niijima. I’m a 3rd year. It’s always been my dream to serve on the Student Council, I love the idea that we can make this school a better place for our fellow students.

Makoto motions to Konomi.

KONOMI (FLASHBACK)

I’m Akiko Konomi, First year! This is, like, such an honor to be among you guys. You’re all so cool! Oh, right, I forgot, I’m the secretary! So yeah, I just want to have fun and hang out with all my cool senpais!

Makoto motions to Taku.

TAKU (FLASHBACK)

I’m Taku Kohama, Second year. Never thought I’d get to be Vice President. It’s like Niijima-senpai said, we’re doing this for the students. We’re doing this to make Shujin Academy the best place it can be!

The memory fades away.

MAKOTO

Was that all a lie, Kohama-kun? Because I think you were telling the truth. Somewhere along the way, I’ll admit. I forgot what I was aiming for. I let adults control me, I let my need to follow the rules get the better of me. But I’m a different person than when I became President. Thanks to my friends, I’m a different girl. I joined the Student Council to be a voice for the voiceless, to help all those in need. And I think that’s something you can do too.

SHADOW TAKU

You can’t win me over, Niijima. Appeals to my better nature won’t win the game for you. 

MAKOTO

This isn’t about winning… this is about saving you. I trust you, and I know there’s good in you.

SHADOW TAKU

Then I guess you’ll have to steal my heart to find out. But first you have to-

FUTABA (O.C.)

I win!

They all look to see the spinner next to Futaba, and her across the finish line.

FUTABA

What? Queen’s turn ended. I spun.

Everyone runs and hugs Futaba.

SHADOW TAKU

A deal is a deal. Behold.

The retirement home at the center of the board opens up, to reveal the shiny glob that is Taku’s treasure.

SHADOW TAKU

I await the calling card, so I can show my true strength to you all.

REN

We have no business here. Let’s leave.

EXT. SHUJIN ACADEMY COURTYARD. NIGHT.

The Phantom Thieves all arrive back safe and sound, but tired. The school is empty.

MAKOTO

I can't believe that was a member of my team's heart.

ANN

That's why we're changing it, right?

MAKOTO

Exactly.

MORGANA

So how are we sending the calling card?

RYUJI

Can't we just put it in his shoe locker or something?

MAKOTO

No, he might not believe it's authentic. He'll probably think one of the girls sent it.

REN

So how do we guarantee he'll believe it?

YUSUKE

The answer is obvious: with theatricality!

FUTABA

Put it on a big enough stage, he'll have to believe it.

HARU

And there's no bigger stage than the fundraiser, is there not?

Everyone turns to Makoto.

MAKOTO

But I've worked so hard on it!

Makoto sighs.

MAKOTO

Fine. We can ruin my fundraiser.

END OF ACT TWO


	3. Act 3

INT. MUSEUM BALLROOM. AFTERNOON.

Makoto, dressed in a gunmetal grey dress, is running back and forth. The hall is still being dressed up for the event, by a large mass of people, putting up displays, raffle items, and food. Taku and the rest of the student council are also there, each doing their thing. Taku is tasting snacks at the table.

MAKOTO

Kohama-kun, how is it coming along?

Taku gives a thumbs up through a full mouth. 

MAKOTO

Konomi-chan, everything good?

KONOMI

All perfect! I can’t wait!

MAKOTO

Perfect.

Makoto takes a second to breathe.

KAWAKAMI (O. C.)

Looks like everything is coming along.

Makoto jumps and turns around. Kawakami is standing there, in a yellow dress slightly nicer than her usual outfit.

MAKOTO

Oh! Hello, Ms. Kawakami.

KAWAKAMI

Sorry to scare you. Just thought, as a chaperone, I should check in on you before it starts.

MAKOTO

Of course. Thank you again.

KAWAKAMI

Honestly, anything for free food. Ta-... Maruki should be here in just a second too.

MAKOTO

Perfect! Can you… actually watch the floor for a second? I have to check the lights upstairs.

KAWAKAMI

Of course.

Makoto hurries off.

INT. MUSEUM BALLROOM - RAFTERS. MOMENTS LATER.

Makoto is walking around the rafters, which are narrow with rails. She finds a control panel, sets down a box of clothes and inserts a flash drive she pulls out of her clutch purse. She plugs it into the console up there. The display screen briefly switches to show a loading screen.

INT. MUSEUM BALLROOM. LATER THAT NIGHT.

Party is now in full swing. People are eating, dancing, and bidding on a silent auction. There's a dj playing slow dance music. The party is a mix of students, parents, and other adults.

The Phantom Thieves are all together, all dressed to their themed colors: Ren is in a black jacket with a red tie, Ann is wearing a floor-length red dress. Ryuji has a black jacket with a loud mustard yellow shirt. Futaba is in a knee length green and black dress. Haru is in a knee length pink dress, full of frills. Yusuke is in an all blue suit. Morgana quickly scampers off in another direction. Makoto approaches them.

MAKOTO

Hey! Good of you all to come.

ANN

Even if we didn't have to be here-

REN

-for multiple reasons-

ANN

-We'd love to support you. And it looks amazing!

MAKOTO

Thank you so much.

FUTABA

We all know our jobs, right? Makoto, you’re the event’s MC.

MAKOTO

That was always my job, Futaba.

REN

The other Shujin students and myself will make our presence known, to shift blame away from us. And Futaba and Yusuke, you’ve got the actual theatrics.

YUSUKE

You can count on us.

FUTABA

My phone says the download is only at 85%. So we have some time, and should make our presence known however we-

KASUMI (O.C.)

Senpai! You're here!

Kasumi comes running up to the group, in a mid-calf dark red dress.

REN

Kasumi! So good to see you.

KASUMI

Could I trouble you for a dance?

REN

I'd love to.

Kasumi takes Ren by the hand and leads him onto the dance floor.

FUTABA

That's… the perfect way, honestly. Who else wants to dance?

Awkward looks all around.

ANN

I… think I'm going to get food.

YUSUKE

Food sounds incredible.

RYUJI

I third that.

Those three walk off.

HARU

I'll dance with you, Futaba-chan.

FUTABA

It's okay. Thanks though.

INT. MUSEUM BALLROOM - FOOD TABLE. MOMENTS LATER.

Ann, Ryuji, and Yusuke all grab food. Yusuke has lobster and some sushi, Ann has all sweets, and Ryuji has meat. Kawakami and Maruki walk over to them. Maruki is dressed in a white jacket and red tie. Ren and Kasumi are visible in the background. As Kawakami walks up Yusuke notices, and quickly dashes away.

KAWAKAMI

Enjoying yourselves?

RYUJI

(nervous)

Ms. Kawakami! You’re here!

MARUKI

Sadayo and myself are the faculty chaperones for the event. Your friend Niijima-san really has gone above and beyond.

Ryuji and Ann share a look. Ann mouths “Sadayo?” and Ryuji shrugs back.

ANN

Absolutely! We’re so proud of her.

KAWAKAMI

Just as long as you two don’t get up to any funny business. Last thing I need is something happening tonight. Someone’s going to spike the punch, I just know it.

MARUKI

(calming)

**Of course** she knows you two are both good students who would never do something like that.

RYUJI

Of course we wouldn’t!

ANN

Yeah! Totally! Tonight will be problem free!

Kawakami gives a look of doubt but says nothing.

KAWAKAMI

Alright… I believe you. Takuto, stay here, I’ll make the rounds.

MARUKI

(eating from the table)

Sounds perfect!

INT. MUSEUM BALLROOM - DANCE FLOOR. SAME TIME.

Ren and Kasumi dance together.

REN

Hey, Kasumi, can I ask you something?

KASUMI

Of course! Anything.

REN

Have you ever met Taku Kohama?

KASUMI

Where did this come from? 

(Beat)

But… yeah. I did. I remember him hitting on me when I first transferred here. He gave up… well… right around when I had my first match, actually. You remember, I did so poorly…

REN

I remember. That’s interesting.

KASUMI   
If you say so Senpai! I’d rather not think about it though.

REN

I know, sorry.

KASUMI

At least I’ve gotten better! All thanks to you!

INT. MUSEUM BALLROOM. MAIN AREA. SAME TIME.

Eiko walks over to Futaba and Haru. Futaba darts out instantly.

EIKO

Hey, you’re friends with Mako, right? I think I saw you the other day.

HARU

Yes! I am. My name is Haru Okumura.

EIKO

Trust me, I know who you are. I’m Eiko Takao though. Do you know where Mako is?

HARU

I believe she is with her council members up front.

EIKO

Great! Thanks.

(beat)

Hey… did she ever solve, the, ya know? From before?

HARU

Your friend’s… situation?

EIKO

Yes! Did she?

HARU

I believe… She is working on it as we speak.

EIKO

Oh, great, thank you so much! Mako’s pretty great, isn’t she?

HARU

She really is.

EIKO

I better go find her. Nice talking to you!

Eiko runs off.

INT. MUSEUM BALLROOM - RAFTERS. MOMENTS LATER.

Futaba and Yusuke arrive in the rafters. Morgana is there waiting for them. Futaba is holding a plate with sushi on it.

MORGANA

Took you long enough!

FUTABA

There wasn’t much we could do until it downloaded anyway! Plus Yusuke got sushi for you.

Morgana instantly starts devouring it.

MORGANA

Okay… I guess that makes up for it.

Futaba picks up the box and tosses it to Yusuke.

FUTABA

Ready to get changed?

Yusuke opens the box, to show a cheap version of Joker’s costume.

YUSUKE

I still do not understand why we couldn’t use my costume.

FUTABA

Because Joker is the leader!

YUSUKE

They do not know that!

FUTABA

Shut it Inari! It’s symbolism! Now strip!

YUSUKE

It’s embarrassing!

FUTABA

That’s not what you told Ann! Now strip.

Yusuke sighs and starts to get changed. Futaba and Morgana shift their attention to the console.

MORGANA

Looks like the calling card has fully downloaded.

FUTABA

Perfect! Now I just gotta play around a little to get the system all worked out for the full effect!

Futaba starts typing away. She gets a text.

FUTABA

Morgana, what does the text say?

MORGANA

Makoto’s asking if you’re ready.

FUTABA

Tell her soon!

Morgana touches the screen to no avail.

MORGANA

How?

FUTABA

Ugh. You really need to become a human again.

MORGANA

That’s what I keep telling you!

Futaba finishes typing, then replies to Makoto.

INT. MUSEUM BALLROOM. MOMENTS LATER.

Ren, Kasumi, Ryuji, Ann, and Haru are all holding snacks, standing by the main stage. Makoto holds a microphone and walks on stage, Taku behind her. When Makoto speaks the music cuts out.

MAKOTO

Hey everyone! Thank you for coming to tonight’s gala. My name is Makoto Niijima, I am the Student Council President, and this is my Vice President, Taku Kohama. We are delighted to have you here. As you can see, at the back of the room is the silent auction, all proceeds…

The lights cut out, and the screen behind Makoto starts to flicker, to show the Phantom Thieves logo.

INT. MUSEUM BALLROOM - RAFTERS. SAME TIME.

Futaba is behind the console, Yusuke in bad Joker cosplay stands in the middle of the rafters.

FUTABA

Oh lighting rig that conceals the power of darkness, I command you, reveal your true nature to me. Release!

Futaba hits enter on the keyboard, and the only lights on surround Yusuke. Everyone looks up at him.

YUSUKE

(voice filter)

The Phantom Thieves are here to steal the heart of Taku Kohama, the vice president of envy and lust! 

Gasps from the crowd, as everyone looks around. The Phantom Thieves are among the loudest to be shocked. Makoto tries speaking into her mic, to no avail.

YUSUKE

(voice filter)

He toyed with countless women’s hearts, constantly stringing them along and breaking their hearts!

Female students all look around at each other. Taku begins to back away, trying to leave. Kawakami walks up to him, gives a stern look, and he stays.

YUSUKE

(voice filter)

But worst of all, this was all in a misguided pursuit of power. Letting his desire for power and social standing decide everything for him. We are here to steal your heart, Taku Kohama.

Futaba cuts the lights. People are coming up the stairs.

FUTABA

(whisper)

Come on… activate Metanav!

When the doors fly open, Futaba, Yusuke, and Morgana are gone.

INT. MUSEUM BALLROOM. SAME TIME.

The lights finally activate, and everything returns to normal. Crowd is going wild. High school girls are arguing among themselves. Makoto does a great job pretending to be shocked.

MAKOTO

I… I… I'm so sorry everyone! That was unplanned! Can we please get back on topic?

Crowd is not listening. Kawakami walks up to Makoto.

KAWAKAMI

Can I borrow the mic?

Makoto hands it to her. Kawakami goes to center stage.

KAWAKAMI

Everyone! Attention!

Everyone gets quiet. Kawakami hands the mic back.

MAKOTO

(To Kawakami)

Thank you.

(To everyone)

Sorry for the difficulty. The issue seems to have been fixed. Hopefully we can proceed forward with the silent auction. I was going to present, but I think I have to get going, I apologize. If my secretary Konomi could take over, that would be wonderful.

Konomi steps on stage, beaming. Makoto gives her the mic and leaves.

KONOMI

Hey everyone! Let's get this auction going!

Camera pans to the Phantom Thieves. Makoto walks past them and they follow.

REN

Hey, Kasumi, we gotta… go…

KASUMI

Oh, can I come along?

ANN

Im sorry, it's… his cat! Yeah, and it might freak out if it sees a stranger.

KASUMI

Oh… okay. Well tell me if he's okay!

REN

Will do.

Phantom Thieves leave.

INT. BOARD GAME. ???

Yusuke and Morgana are tired, fighting off shadows, when the rest arrive. They look tired. The treasure is in the same spot, a Shujin Academy badge.

FUTABA

Where have you been? They've been fighting for hours.

HARU

We only left moments after you.

MORGANA

Time moves differently, remember?

MAKOTO

Well I’ll try and excuse myself from my own event quicker next time.

YUSUKE

That would be wonderful, thank you.

Shadow Taku appears.

SHADOW TAKU

I have to admit, I did not predict that for the calling card.

Hearts descend from the ceiling as money piles around the treasure. Shadow Taku’s eyes glow red.

SHADOW TAKU

Unfortunately, you know I cannot let you just take my heart. You must win one more game. And then, when you do, I’ll give up my dreams, I’ll never achieve anything.

MAKOTO

Kohama-kun, you know there’s more to life than Student Council President. I promise you that. I’ve learned that.

SHADOW TAKU

That very well may be true… but I don’t think so.

The bills behind him start flying, violently, and hurt the Phantom Thieves.

MAKOTO

Got any ideas?

ANN

I can do my best with the bills.

She rips off her mask.

ANN

Carmen! Blazing Hell!

A flame erupts in the space between. The bills disintegrate before they reach the Phantom Thieves. However, he keeps firing. The rest move forward but Ann hangs back. The hearts above shatter, with glass falling all around them.

MAKOTO

Why are you holding on so much to this twisted desire? Where’s the joy in hurting these girls?

SHADOW TAKU

I don’t take joy in  **hurting** them, I just want to find the perfect match. I thought you might be it, honestly. Then you had to enter my heart.

MAKOTO

What are you talking about?

SHADOW TAKU

Student Council President. Teacher’s Pet. A father everyone loved, a sister everyone admires. They called you Queen last time you were here! Clearly you’re above the rest, the perfect woman.

MAKOTO

Kohama-kun, I am not that person at all. I didn’t feel like myself until I shed all of my burdens. Until I made my friends.

RYUJI

Yeah, we hated her when we met her.

YUSUKE

I knew nothing of Queen’s past when I met her. I respect her because she earned it.

HARU

We all need each other to be the best versions of ourselves.

SHADOW TAKU

I wish that was at all true.

The axes, shadows, etc from Jinsei arrive, and start fighting the characters. They all go one on one, and Makoto rushes to Shadow Taku.

MAKOTO

This ends here, Kohama-kun.

SHADOW TAKU

So be it.

His glowing eyes fire lasers. Makoto summons Johanna, and retreats slightly to dodge the lasers. He follows her around the game board, destroying prop houses and buildings set up along it. Ren has defeated his shadow, and shoots at Shadow Taku when his back is turned. Shadow Taku turns in time to block the bullet with his lasers, but it leaves Makoto an opening to fire a freidyne at him, which he fails to dodge. He’s knocked off his mound of money. Makoto runs to him, and goes to surround him, but he hits her just as she arrives. Makoto flies across the room. The mound of bills behind Shadow Taku burns, and he turns to see Ann in front, Carmen still there with her, and the whole of the Phantom Thieves standing behind her.

ANN

No one messes with Queen.

MORGANA

I think I’m just going to take this treasure…

Morgana runs over and grabs it. Makoto has come back from being launched. They all stand around Shadow Taku.

SHADOW TAKU

What will happen to me? Everyone already knows I’ve mistreated all these girls. There’s no way I can recover from this.

MAKOTO

Find out what you want to do, who you want to be with. Don’t let other people’s expectations dictate what you want. Be yourself, Kohama-kun. I know there’s a good person down there.

SHADOW TAKU

I’ll try my best.

The Palace starts to crumble. They leave.

INT. STUDENT COUNCIL ROOM. NEXT DAY.

The whole club save Taku is there. Makoto and Konomi are sitting together, talking.

MAKOTO

I’m sorry I had to leave so suddenly, Konomi-chan.

KONOMI

Aww, it’s no big deal. I had so much fun! I got to lead a silent auction! And it wasn’t even that silent!

MAKOTO

I’m glad you enjoyed it.

Taku enters the room, looking distant.

MAKOTO

Kohama-kun, I didn’t expect you.

TAKU

I… I can understand that. Makoto, can we speak? In private?

MAKOTO

Of course.

Taku leads Makoto into the hallway.

INT. 3RD FLOOR HALLWAY. CONTINUOUS.

Taku and Makoto huddle next to a wall.

TAKU

I… I need to tell you. Everything the Phantom Thieves said… is true. I’ve treated so many girls like crap, all because I had this insane notion that I had to, like, find the perfect trophy wife for when I was… I don’t know, Prime Minister? It sounds so dumb when I say it out loud.

MAKOTO

It’s okay, Kohama-kun. I understand.

TAKU

I… I think I should step down as Vice President. I think I need to take some time and find what I really want in life.

MAKOTO   
I think that’s a wonderful idea, Kohama-kun.

TAKU

Konomi should be the vice president. She actually wants to be there for the right reasons.

MAKOTO

(smiling)

I couldn’t agree more. I wish you well, Kohama-kun.

TAKU

I know you’ll do great things, Niijima-senpai.

Taku leaves. Makoto smiles, and re-enters the Student Council room.

INT. BIG BANG BURGER. AFTER SCHOOL.

The Phantom Thieves are all assembled, all eating their own food, plus extra for Morgana to eat.

ANN

I’m sorry we kinda ruined your fundraiser.

HARU

I apologize if it did not work out for the Student Council.

MAKOTO

We… actually did really well!

REN

Really?

MAKOTO   
Yeah! Based on what Konomi-chan told me, everyone thought it was some kind of theatrical performance, and were impressed!

YUSUKE

Huh. I guess I am a natural fit to be our leader.

FUTABA

Yeah right! I saw it up close, you’re a cheap imitation!

MAKOTO

Thank you guys. I don’t know what I would’ve done if you didn’t help.

RYUJI

Of course! We’d do anything for you. Plus we can’t have that sleazebag chasing every girl he meets. It’s just weird he didn’t target someone in our group sooner.

HARU

What do you mean by that?

RYUJI

(flustered)

Do… do I have to spell it out?

ANN

No, but now I want you to.

RYUJI

Fine… you’re all pretty, okay?

ANN

(teasing)

Aww, you hear that girls? Ryuji thinks we’re pretty.

RYUJI

Hey! Shut up! You know what I mean.

The group descends into teasing laughter.

FADE OUT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Futaba's Sakura reference is my favorite pop culture reference I've done so far.
> 
> Thanks for reading! This takes a weirdly high amount of effort to do and so it means a lot that you'd read through even one screenplay on here, let alone five of them (with more hopefully coming). So yeah, thank you for sitting through this insanely niche concept I've had fun working on.


End file.
